


Steal My Heart

by Wandering_Anima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Hacker Hermione, Idiots in Love, Lots of DC&Scooby Doo references and jokes cuz why not, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Romance, Ron's gon get diabetes, Strategist Ron, Thief Harry, Thief Tom, oblivious tom, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Anima/pseuds/Wandering_Anima
Summary: “Get back here!”“Who? Me.”“Just one job. Together. And after that, if you don’t like the way we work then we can leave it at that. No hard feelings.”“Alright, you have one chance.”“See ya later partner in crime.”“Enjoy that title while you still can.”Yup, just one.Tom's keeps running into the new stray again and again and why does everyone think he's trying to woo Harry Potter.Tom's heart has already been stolen... Hasn't it?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!! ☆(o⌒∇⌒o)/
> 
> Ummm so basically I was probably on crack idek. It was suppose to be a 3K short fic and yet I ended up with 30 page 10K fic. Sorry if it's choppy and for the grammar mistakes, I procrastinated finishing this story. I just wanted to end it already so here it is.
> 
> A lot of DC & Scooby doo references and jokes and Tom can't seem to stop using petnames (no harm, no foul)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ＼(￣▽￣;)／

“Get back here!”

“Who? Me.”

There on the rooftop, not too far from the Flamel exhibition, stood two figures. Both shrouded head to toe, nothing left exposed. 

“I need you-”, before the taller of the two could even finish his sentence, he was (rudely, might he say) cut off. “Aww. Isn’t that cute. You’re already professing your love, take me out on a date first, why don’t cha.” Teased the smaller figure, nearing the ledge of the building.

“Didn’t mommy and daddy ever teach you manners. It’s bad to talk over others.” To this the other, donning a black hoodie, with cat ears no less, tensed. Unlike before, their voice sounded a bit irked even through the voice modulator, “and didn’t _your_ mommy and daddy ever teach _you_ , that you shouldn’t stalk people.” _Touche_.

It seems as if he might have made a bad choice. Well not the worst but not the best either. Seems like this thief may have some stocked away mommy and daddy issues, well he wasn’t really one to talk, was he. Yup, not one to mention about it at all.

The silence seemed to stretch, only the distant sound of cars and horns blaring down below, filled his ears. Well that and the erratic beats of his heart, having to chase this fu-

“Kitty got your tongue.” The other purred… Wait! Did this burglar not only interrupt his train of thoughts but also fucking purr, at him no less. “I guess I can call you a cat burglar instead.” He responded, eyeing the other warily, gouging out their reaction.

“Meow,” the other made a scratching movement like a cat, “what gave it away? Was it the kitty ears, the fast agility, or my personal favorite, how flexible I was. Like what you see.” The other chuckled, the tension from just moments before gone already.

This asshole is playing with him, not the other way around. Just wha- wait no, they’re not just playing around. In that moment, his eyes slightly widened, no… they’re stalling for time, but why?

As if the other read his mind, “what, figured it out already, well aren’t you a smart. A real Einstein this one.”

“What not your type.” He retorted. No, he can’t let them have the upper hand.

“Sorry, but I’m not looking for a… hmmm, a partner in crime. Now, doesn’t that fit us so well.” _They must like the sound of their voice_ , he thought. No, that’s not what he should be focusing on. No, it’s... right there, hanging in the pouch right around their hips. “Mister. Yoohoo, my eyes are up here. You’re quite shameless aren’t you.”

This person is… insufferable, really how can they even stand themselves. He can’t keep dawdling here. Well it’s now or never. While they still had their guard down a bit, he decided to throw a smoke bomb, yes it might be a bit over the top, but he had a flare for the dramatic.

There is no where to go from here. There was no workable exit from this roof. He moved the moment the smoke released, clouding everything. Yet… No, no, where are they? There isn’t even any place to hide, the roof itself isn’t big enough for that anyways and the only way to get back down was to get past behind him. They’re not here?

Just then, the wind easily dispersed the smoke, and yet no one was there. Where? Where? Where could they possibly be, it doesn’t mak- no, that couldn’t be could it, they wouldn’t dare. Would they? That’s completely crazy.

So he inched closer to the ledge, where that thief was just a minute ago. And he thought what a complete nutcase they were. No sense of self perseverance whatsoever. Falling down, nearing the ground already. Completely bonkers. And then they landed on the back of a truck… which was padded? When did they even have the time to set all this up. That fucker wasn’t working alone.

Before he could turn away, and make his exit. He caught sight of the other, that maniac, waving at _him_. That insufferable git.

\--

By the time he made it to his apartment, his anger at his failure had only increased instead of wearing off. Exactly _who_ was that. If there was any new and upcoming _anything,_ he would have known about them already. His intelligence network was impeccable, the best there is, if he had to say so. 

Finally making it into his room, he finally takes off his gadgets, followed by his mask. He looked into the mirror and he didn’t like what he saw. _Failure_. That's what he saw. No, he is Tom Riddle, and he does _not_ fail. Where had he gone wrong? Months had gone into planning for this. He had done it all, mapping the building out on a blueprint which had taken quite the time to obtain. Scanning the building itself in person, observing the layouts. He had studied the security system thoroughly, from where the motion detectors, cameras, and guards were stationed. He had it done to the smallest detail, everything was perfectly in place. Exactly as he wanted, so what had gone wrong.

By the time he got into the room, where the philosopher's stone was supposed to be encased in a high-tech glass, surrounded by several red lasers, that senses the slightest shift, was not there. His first clue was that the red lasers that should have been on, were no longer lighting up the dark room. After he had thoroughly checked that he wouldn’t trip any other alarms, he was finally able to approach the glass case.

There it was, everything was in place. Everything except the crimson stone, and in its place, a small cat figurine stood. A waving cat. The Maneki-Neko, a common Japanese figurine said to bring good luck and fortune for its owner. If only he knew how this belief would ring true.

Before he could finish his investigation, sirens went off. Someone tripped one of the alarms, and that someone would likely be the thief. The thief who _stole_ his steal, and it shall be his again. So he made his way towards the corridor where the red lights and high pitch of the alarm was blaring. That was where he met _that_ lunatic, climbing through the window. And he- well he had no other choice than to follow, if he wanted his rightful claim back.

The culprit had made their escape through a very narrow slit between the two buildings. Which he… well he couldn’t fit through it, so of course he had to put in extra work and scale the building. It wasn’t the most preferable, but if his estimations are correct, that thief has no other choice but to climb as well, because that slit only leads to an alleyway. On which leads back to the main road, and that isn’t the path to take, especially now that the police will be scouring the streets.

And as he guessed correctly, not even two buildings away, he saw the thief making their way to the top of the building. So he made his way across the flat tops of the buildings, which made it easier to maneuver around since all these apartment complexes were about the same height. No need to jump too far or make extra climbs unnecessarily. 

As he made his way closer, as quiet as he could really but it seemed not quiet enough because in that moment, that person turned around. As he was able to get closer and they finally stopped moving, he was able to make out some details of this thief. They were thinner and shorter than himself, wearing cargo pants much like he is and a hoodie, both pieces of clothing weren’t baggy. No, unnecessary baggage would get in the way, yet it doesn’t seem efficiency was what this thief was aiming for.

As he was getting closer, the other tilted their head as if considering something. Then they started running, they were very fast and agile. Although Tom himself was of a larger frame, he was able to keep up with all the training he’s done, preparing him for a moment like this. The only downside was that the rooftops ahead were no longer easy terrain, there were railings, vents, large air conditioning metal units, and a freaking greenhouse. This made things difficult, very difficult but he’s up to the challenge or all those months of scheming would have gone to waste.

On any day, Tom was not the type of person to be impressed easily but the way this thief had evaded all those objects with such grace and dexterity, even he had to give it to them. But he wasn’t going to get outdone by them, he was just as tenacious.

He found himself gaining distance on this stranger. It all seems to be within grasp, as the thief could only go one way, since the streets separated the other two buildings safe for one, which they would not have been able to make a jump to get to. This building was leveled at the same height as the rest he had passed but it is connected to a larger structure, with many more floors. It seems that the thief will be climbing onto the protruding property. He was not far behind in scaling up the walls, which was made easy by the ridges of the bricks.

He was finally able to make it to the top of the apartment complex, not long after the other thief. Tom finally had them cornered, nowhere to escape to, since the only door was built into the roof, which can only be opened from the inside, how counterproductive but it worked in his favor. Or the thief would have to retrace his steps to leave, which would mean they would have to get past behind him in order to accomplish that.

Tom was very certain of his fighting abilities, he’s had his fair share if not more in dealing with those situations. The thief was smaller than him, and one would normally think the larger of the two would easily overpower the other. But he wasn’t so sure, this newcomer… yes, they are a stranger he knows nothing about. An unknown factor, they are more dangerous because of their unpredictability. No, he doesn’t want to risk underestimating his opponent only to end up at a great disadvantage.

Yet, he ends up doing exactly that. Underestimating how unpredictable they were. He hates being uncertain, information and knowledge was key, he has all the steps and backup plans in place. And there he was, facing this threat, that was not a part of any of his plans. As much as he is intelligent and clever, he does not do too well with making abrupt decisions, no, he likes to be methodical and rational. So he was uncertain of how to go about this particular situation, and he might have made an impulsive decision without carefully thinking it through.

In that moment of uncertainty, that thief was able to slip through his fingers. And now here was, having failed this operation. This time that nutcase was able to get away, but there will be no next time. Now he knows the existence of this thief and he won’t be caught off guard next time. All his meticulous groundwork will need to be foolproof, he won’t accept failure again, not even from himself.

That night Tom slowly drifted into sleep, wondering who exactly this new thief was, that was able to best him.

\--

As if fate had it out for Tom, he kept running into this thief again and again and again. They would run into each other on top roofs, in alleyways, or crevices of buildings. It seems this thief also scouted the areas, every now and then, instead of just for a job. Although, whenever they do cross each other’s path, no words were exchanged like last time except for the thief giving him a wave very similar to the cat figurine they would leave behind.

Then everything came to a head. Tom had gotten wind that a momentous discovery was made. The chamber of secrets had been unearthed in one of the smaller unknown pyramids of Egypt. Normally the findings would be showcased in the Egyptian Museum of Cairo, home to an extensive amount of ancient artifacts. But due to the fact that the discoverer was Salazar Slytherin, a British archaeologist, the two countries were able to work out the matters of where the artifacts will be showcased. They came to an agreement to let the British Museum of Hogwarts have an exhibition first so they can hold an award ceremony of sorts for Slytherin.

As expected, the Egyptian Museum of Cairo will only loan these priceless artifacts for a short time. To be more specific, only a month. So that meant Tom will have to spend more time than usual, surveying Hogwarts and its security measurements. From that, how to actually nick the Basilisk Fang from its enclosure and plan out all his escape routes. Especially if that menace is going to show up this time as well. He needs to be prepared for anything.

Finally after weeks of planning, the night has finally come. He has memorized the scheduled times for when the guards would switch or have their breaks. So he was easily able to evade them, especially under the disguise of the darkness. The next step is to get past the door, easily enough, it may be high security, with any sort of tinkering the alarms would go off. Although, he could get through effortlessly by hacking. Hooking up his phone to the keypad, he was able to override the security code, allowing him access.

Once inside, Tom only needed to avoid the cameras, so he would not show up on the camera feed. Making his ways through the hallways, sticking to the camera blindspots, he finally made it to the room where the Chamber of Secrets exhibition was on display. 

There it was in all its glory, the infamous Basilisk Fang, what a beauty it was. Unlike the rumors and the name it suggested, it was not an actual fang of a basilisk. It was a magnificent dagger, the handle was made of a mineral rock that had a silver sheen but it was not that of metal. 

The handle had an intricate design of a snake coiled around, the tail ending at the tip of the handle and out protruding out of the snake’s mouth was the body of the blade. It was simply captivating, the blade was of an emerald color, it was lighter at the sides and the color plunges into a darker shade. 

The body of the blade was jagged, not at all smooth around the surface. The dagger was indeed curved like a fang, but right at the center there was a black line following the curve of the blade. Instead of looking like a fang, it gave the illusion of the slits of a snake’s eyes, bewitching and deadly.

All that stood between Tom and his treasure was the lasers and pressure sensor detecting glass that encased the dagger. The lasers were pointed in all sorts of directions, even he couldn’t be able to get across, the spaces between them were far too small and constantly moving. Tom proceeded to pull out a roll of aluminum foil, all he needed to do was find an area where there was less laser movement. He folded the tin foil sheet over and over again until it was thick enough to stand and not be knocked down. 

He began to head towards the space near the walls. Crouching down, he bended the two thick sheets of tin foil, forming an L shape, one side was parallel touching the floor while the other bended side is perpendicular to the ground. He held the perpendicular side of the two sheets together, as he slid it into where the lasers were. From there he began to pull apart the two sheets from each other, separating the two, he could see the lasers also start to reflect off the aluminum, redirecting elsewhere. Leaving him a laser free space across the floor, leading him right to his enclosed glass.

Looking down at the glass closed around the Basilisk Fang, he looked further down onto the electrical box that the dagger rested upon. He shifted around to find the metal plate that he would have to open to get access to the wires. Finally having undone the screws, Tom was able to find the correct wires to cut and rewire. Then, connected one of the wires to an aux like cord which he then plugged into his phone. From there on, he was able to hack the system to override the pressure system with the software he had designed.

Everything was in order, with a sigh of relief, he opened the glass carefully. Cautiously taking the Basilisk Fang into his hands, it was truly exquisite, he would’ve liked to look at it for longer but it wasn’t safe yet. Tom then placed the dagger into a padded black box, closing it shut, he placed it into his bag. Everything was smooth sailing from here on.

If only…

Because the moment he had slumped his bag over one shoulder, the alarms blared loudly. Then all the lights went out except for the lasers providing the only light, which in itself wasn’t much. Well he couldn’t stand around waiting just for the guards to show up. So he went on his way to make his escape.

He stalked through the hallways and corridors, avoiding any sound that may alert the security guards. It seems the cameras had also stopped working, which worked greatly in his favor. He was closing the distance between himself and the rooftop, climbing the stairs. Only one more floor.

Before he could even get on the stairs, something more like someone came crashing onto him. Tom’s body was already unbalanced from the twisting of his upper half towards the upper stairs and with one of his feet already in the air. He was unable to stabilize himself, so they both went tumbling, further away from the stairway. 

Getting his focus back, Tom was able to get up and adjust to his surroundings. Looking down he was able to see just _what_ exactly had bumped into him, and low and behold, it was no other than that nutcase. Shifting around to get a better feel of his environment, he heard multiple footsteps coming towards their way.

Tom was not going to be sticking around for this fiasco. But before he could sprint out, he realized his body felt lighter and… _his bag was missing_. Great just great. Looking around in the darkness he heard shuffling next to him and it seems the git finally decided to wake up and smell the roses. 

“Oh… shit.” The other muttered while also looking around for something. 

They both were frantically looking around as the footsteps got closer and closer. If push comes to shove, Tom would be able to handle some of the guards but not all of them and their weapons. He was a thief not some freaking batman. And there, sticking out around the corner of the huge flower pot, he could see his bag.

So he made a sprint for it, this time securing it on both shoulders, he made his way to the stairs. The footsteps sounded right around the corner. He climbed the stairs at a quick pace, wanting as much distance between the approaching party and himself. 

He was at last able to make it through the doors, not stopping to take a breather until he was off this roof. He made a beeline, straight onto the other building, having to climb a bit more, since it was taller than the current building he was on. From there, he ran and climbed a few more buildings until he was at the designated one. 

It was a run down crappy apartment complex that had a door to access the roof. He was easily able to pick the lock, but before he made his way down. He removed his mask in favor of a black cap and a cough mask. Moving onto wearing a hoodie over his all black skin fitting long sleeve. He had scouted the area weeks ago already, and had placed his necessary items to make his getaway, and it was perfect since nobody came up probably because of the locked door. He placed his black bag into the bigger book bag that seemed less inconspicuous. 

He went on his way home, elated at the prospect of getting his hands on the legendary Basilisk Fang.

\--

“What in the actual fuck!”

“No, no, no, no, no. This can’t be right. Not this again.”

Tom was not elated, no, not the least bit. After getting back home, he didn’t want to wait any longer to open his present. So he sat down on his couch, taking off all the baggage of accessories. Zipping open his book bag, he took out the smaller bag. Something was off…

He took out the black box from inside the bag while watching the current news about the theft that had just taken place. His eyes still on the television, he tried to open the box and it did not open. Looking down he noticed that the box was no longer black but a lunch box, with cartoon designs at that.

_‘Hello I am Rita Skeeter reporting live tonight, I am here at the British Museum of Hogwarts, where a recent theft had just taken place. From the Chamber of Secrets, the fabled Basilisk Fang, had been stolen from its exhibition, before it had even opened to the public.’_

Tom was dreading already. He opened the box carefully and also farther away from him.

_‘To add onto this, the museum not only lost only one priceless artifact but two! From another exhibit, Tomb of Bast, the small figurine of a black-’_

“Cat! Another one, again!” Tom groaned out, slumping his head against the table. Wondering what was wrong with his luck, to keep running into cats wherever he goes, yes cats in many different forms.

Tom should be mad, angry even that it was a bust this time as well. Failure, once again. Really that should be his thought. But looking at the artifact in his hand, he couldn’t find it in himself to be too disappointed really. He’ll use this chance to get more information about that maniac. It’ll be easy enough to find them anyways.

\--

Just like he thought, there they were sitting on top of the roof, with no guards up. The only indication that they knew he was there was that awful cat like wave. He made his way over to the next building by jumping across the gap.

“Heya! Are you here to return my little lost kitten? Look I even made a flyer,” the other stated while taking out a flyer with what should be the cat figurine, waving it around. Only to let it go flying away with the wind. 

Tom was unamused as he made his way over to sit across from the other. Even while sitting, he loomed a bit over the other. With them having to angle their head at an uncomfortable position to even look at him. Quite frankly he doesn’t care, so he made no move to back up a bit.

“So…”

“Yeah, so…”

With a huff, the other shook their head and took out their hand. “Well, I think introductions are in order, god only knows the names you are calling me in your head.”

Tom looked down at the hand given then proceeded to look up at their face. Only to drawl out, “what, you want me to call you Catwomen?”

“My, my, how thoughtful of you.” The other exaggerated. “No, just call me Hermes, and it’s catman to you.” He then proceeded to extend his hand out further, “Now won't you riddle me this: what belongs to you but others use it more than you do?”

Tom was certainly taken a bit by surprise by that _riddle_ but he was able to continue on without so much as a twitch. “Voldemort.” he stated as he took Hermes hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Hmm… That sounds familiar, very familiar but I’m unable to place my claws on it.” Hermes contemplated, pressing his forefinger to his chin, tilting his head. Tom let out a big sigh, not wanting this charade to continue much longer, “flight from death.”

Hermes snapped his fingers together, “Oh! Yes! Vol de mort, hmm… French I see _and_ a flare for the theatrics. Quite the thief you are.” Much to Tom’s unamusement, “I don’t want to hear that from the nutcase who calls himself Hermes.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that it took me hours, yes! _Hours_ , for me to come up with that name, the amount of sites I had to go through. Ugh, I don’t ever want to see another baby name website, never again.” Hermes stated in disgust, clasping his arms around himself to stop from shuddering again.

So it wasn’t just him who had to go through the grueling process of getting a new moniker, Tom wondered exactly how the other came to be with theirs. Seeing as how he is so forthcoming right now, Tom decided to nudge a bit, “So how did you exactly come up with Hermes?”

“Well, frankly speaking, I basically scoured every baby name site there is and had to do many translations, _many_ . But I just didn’t feel enough pull to any of them, no matter which one, it just didn’t feel right. Then one day after way too much procrastination, I decided to sit down and write out my name. Which was _awful,_ nothing came to me. _But,_ I just wrote down the first letter that came to me, and I had an epiphany. _Hermes_! It was perfect! I mean a god of wealth, luck, and thieves! I mean come on, how much more perfect can it get than that.” Hermes enthusiastically explained, not even stopping to take a breather.

“How about you?” he asked, breaking out of his own ranting. “How about me what?” Tom answered back less enthusiastically than his counter. Hermes huffed, “Well, I explained how I got mine so tell me about yours. Duh!”

“Same as you, rearranged my given name.” Tom answered back stoically, although he was quite proud of his anagram. But, he’ll never tell that to anyone, no that would be his secret to keep.

“Well if we’re done with that, I suggest we get back on topic for why we’re really here. You have it with you right?” Tom proceeded to move a black bag in between them. He took out the small Bastet statue, placing it onto the lunch box. While

Hermes continued to shift around, getting his own bag and placing the black box down, opening it up to show his precious Basilisk fang. They each made a move to take their individual prizes. 

“Hmmm… the rubies are still inside, you didn’t take it?” Hermes looked at Tom questioningly. Tom finally looked up from his treasure, “No. Why would I?” 

“But why not. I mean even if you didn’t know how much it was worth at first, you would definitely know by now. I mean I finally know what you go by now but you’ve been stealing all these priceless artifacts for some time now. Very infamous among the people. To be honest I thought I might need to take some precautionary steps to ensure you don’t swindle me or something.” Hermes stated, eyeing Tom in doubt.

Tom shook his head, “I have no need to put myself in needless danger for something such as money, I have an easier way of making that. I only steal to get what I want, _which_ was not your statue of Bastet.” he easily explained.

“You wanna partner up sometimes.” Before Tom could counter with something, Hermes continued on, “I mean I _did_ best you on our first run-in.” Which greatly irked Tom, a reminder of his failure, which he did not have many of, so it was all the more annoying. 

“If this is your way of trying to persuade me then you can forget it. Keep the offer.” Tom closed the dagger away and got up to leave, having attained his treasure.

“Ok! Ok! Wait! Wait! I. Was. Not. Trying to embarrass you or be condescending in any way possible. What I’m saying is that **_I_ **know you are talented and very skilled, I mean I’ve heard of your work, you’ve been in the game for longer than I have. But you saw me that night, you know what I’m capable of. I think that should be worth something.” Hermes quickly got out.

“Yes, and I also saw your performance _that_ night as well.” 

“Ouch… Touche…”

“Now, if we’re done here I lik-”

“One!”

Tom turned back to look at Hermes to elaborate, “One?”

Hermes looked up facing Tom, “Just one job. Together. And after that, if you don’t like the way we work then we can leave it at that. No hard feelings.”

Tom considered it, wondering why the other was so determined for this. It intrigued him, of course he didn’t fully trust the headcase but no matter, he will have plans installed to make sure he leaves unscathed.

“Alright, you have one chance.”

“See ya later partner in crime.”

“Enjoy that title while you still can.”

_Yup, just one._

\--

“Tom.”

Having heard his name, Tom looked up from the bench he was waiting from. A smile gracing his face, hardened face softening up at the sight of his friend.

“Hey, Harry. How was your day?”

The short male made his way over, messy black mop of hair bouncing with each step. Harry let out an irritated disgruntled noise, “It was uneventful,” he stated, frowning at the memory. “How about you?” 

“It was fine, I did not have much to do today. Abaraxas mostly kept me company,” Tom replied while walking alongside Harry.

Harry let out an annoyed huff, “well I hope he was a better company than who I was so graciously graced with.”

“Draco, again?” Tom mused, a knowing slight smirk on his face.

“Ugh. I don’t understand how those three brothers could be so different. I mean Abraxas is so kind and caring, great to be around, a total sweetheart. Then you have Lucius, and he’s tolerable. _But_ , then we have Draco, such an insufferable git, I just want to strangle him.” 

Harry looked up at Tom, a pout playing on his lips. “Would you help me hide the body?” Tom chuckled at his friend, “Don’t worry gem, I’ll make it so that not a single finger is pointed at you.”

“I don’t know whether to be freaked out or flattered.”

“Oh! That’s definitely high up on the creep-o-meter. I mean he’s basically saying no one will be able to point a single finger at you. Meaning they are already goners.” someone cut in.

Both turned around to see the newcomer, to be greeted by a redhead followed by a mane of frizzy hair. “Hello Harry! Tom.” Hermione greeted the two unlike her boyfriend, earning him a smack on the arm.

“Ow! Mione! What was that for.” Ron scowled at his girlfriend, rubbing his now sore arm. Hermione smiled at him, “that was for forgetting your manners, Ron.” Earning her the well known eye roll from the ginger.

“Thanks for the input, Ron.” Harry laughed at his friend.

“Anyways, what are you guys up to today? If there’s nothing planned today, would you guys like to join us for dinner?” Hermione asked the two in front.

“Fancy or usual,” Harry looked at his friends, walking backwards, much to Hermione’s dismay.

“Use,” Ron answered, popping open a bag of chips.

The trio made their way over to their apartment with Tom in tow.

\--

“Harry?” Hermione called out.

“Yeah.”

“Would you be so kind as to get the pizza, they don’t have enough staff to deliver. Ron still hasn’t come back from the corner store with the drinks and I’m watching over the oven.”

“Yeah, no prob. Anything else you have to order while I’m there.” Harry made his way over by the door putting on his shoes. “No, nothing from me.” Harry hummed, nodding his head. While grabbing his keys, “How about you Tom?”

“No I’m all good, thanks.” Tom replied from the couch in the living room.

“Alright then, call me if you guys want anything. Especially Ron, god knows all the whining he’ll do,” with a last goodbye, Harry made his way out the door.

A few moments after the door closed, an indignant puff could be heard right when the door to the bathroom opened. A frowning ginger stood by the doorway, “Really, me whine, over food,” the face turning into a wide grin, “he knows me so well.” Hermione shook her head and smiled fondly.

Tom cleared his throat to break them out of their reverie. “So…” both heads turned his way. “I guess there’s a reason for why you ordered from a place that’s thirty minutes away.” Tom flashed a brilliant smile at them, all his pearly teeth showing.

Hermione cleared her throat as well, sharing a look with Ron. Both nodded and made their way over to sit on the couch facing Tom.

Hermione started, “as you know Harry is-”

“A gay disaster waiting to happen.” Ron finished, receiving a glare from his girlfriend, “yes, as Ron so eloquently worded it. It’s not a matter of _if_ but _when_. Do you understand where we are going with this?”

Tom nodded, “Yes… no, I actually don’t.”

“Tom, you don’t need to hold it back from us, as much as we love Harry and as smart as he is. Sometimes he’s just so oblivious that it’s painful really.” Hermione finished with a slight grimace.

“Trust us, we’ve been with him long enough to see it all unfold.” Ron continued, “as much as we try to point, nudge, push, or shove, he just doesn’t get it. Really, he’s very dense when it comes to this stuff. So we’ve given up on trying to guide him but not all together.”

Tom looked at them warily, he was just as confused on exactly what was going on. “I don’t actually quite catch what you are trying to imply.”

Hermione let out an exhausted sigh, “Tom, please stop beating around the bush, we know.”

“Know… what exactly?”

“Oh bloody hell! **_You_ ** and Harry obviously. It’s not that hard to see, you two are sickeningly adorable together,” to which Hermione inclined her head many times.

“Tom, we know, you don’t need to keep acting. I mean really, Harry is the only one who wouldn’t notice someone flirting with them even when his life depended on it.” Hermione shared a look with Ron, “I mean really, gem, it’s literally smacking him in his face and he doesn’t notice.”

Tom finally understood what was happening in front of him, and he knew he had to diffuse the situation before it could blow up in his face. “Wait… You think that _I_ have been flirting with Harry.”

Instantly, two voices answered synchronously, “we don’t _think_ we _know_.”

Tom winced at the conviction in their voices. “I am sorry if I may have come off that way but that was not my intention.”

“Tom, I know I tend to come off as a know-it-all and condescending but really even a blind person could see that there’s something between you two.” She gave a soft laugh.

“Yeah, I mean it’s like everybody around the whole campus knows. It’s not like it’s some big secret or anything, everybody can see, just not the one who should be.” Ron gave a small smile, shaking his head.

“So here we are being Harry’s cupid, since he’s too dense we got to leave it up to you to make the first big move.” Hermione smiled, her rich brown eyes lighting up brightly.

Tom let out a sigh, seems like he won’t be leaving this one without a scratch. “No, I’m not saying that to beat around the bush or anything. I… I already have someone I currently already have feelings for.”

**_“WHAT!”_ **

“What do you mean you already have someone!” Hermione all but hissed out, the light in her eyes now fierce than warm. 

“Tom,” Ron’s eyes narrowed threateningly, it looked very out of place on the normally laid back redhead, “this _thing_ that you are so adamant is not flirting has been going on for a long time now. We left it alone and didn’t interfere so you guys had time to figure it out yourselves. But I would not appreciate you playing Harry for a fool.”

Tom was trying very hard to drill into theme that he is not trying to woo Harry bloody Potter. He really wasn’t, what numbskull been going around spreading such bullocks. As much as he like Harry as a _friend_ , he could not really see it as anything more. 

Tom's smile was twitching, “As I said,” his irritation seeping through gritted teeth. His smile stretched thin and wide.

“Yes, we heard what you said,” Hermione deadpanned, “ _Tom_ , I’ll be perfectly clear. You and Harry met when he was a freshman, it has been three years. Your reputation precedes you, but we know the nice guy thing is just an act.” To this Tom opened his mouth to retort, but she didn’t give him a chance.

 _“_ ** _But_ ** with Harry it’s not like that. With him you don’t have an act up, all that charm and wit is all you. Trust us we know, we have both third and fourth wheeled with you two for the past three years. And like it or not as much as you were a… _thorn_ in my side, you are a thorn that has grown on me nonetheless and I want the best for you two, but first and foremost always Harry.” Hermione finished with a smile.

Well Tom certainly hadn’t expected that, looking at his slightly surprised face the other two could tell. Ron let out an obnoxious sigh, then looked up, “look, you… well… you were and are still a git,” receiving a shove from Hermione to the ribs, he continued, “but, like Mione said, I hate to admit it but you’ve grown on me although I only tolerated you because of Harry at first. Still you two have been tiptoeing around each other and we’ve had enough of the sickening oblivious flirting. For Godric’s sake even Mione and I aren’t that disgustingly flirtatious.”

“Anyways, could you elaborate on the whole _I have someone I’m already crushing on._ Sorry for prying but from what we’ve seen, we thought there was something between you two.” Hermione looked at Tom, she was determined but also nervous that she might be pushing too much.

Tom didn’t want to admit it but he has grown fond of the two as well, no matter how disgruntled he was at first. He shifted on the couch, straightening himself, “I…” suddenly Tom felt very unsure of himself, “umm… well,” exactly what is going on, he’s stumbling his words like a fool.

The other two could see the tips of Tom’s ear tinting pink. Finally, Tom found the strength to continue, “I met him three years ago. I ran into him during a late night run.” Tom winced, “it wasn’t pleasant, at all. I thought he was completely nuts, a complete headcase, pulling a stunt like that. But,” Tom’s lips curved into a soft smile, lighting up his whole face.

“I had multiple encounters with him and to be frank I didn’t think anything would come to be. But, uh… we partnered up one time and from there on one time turned to two and three and well you know…” Tom sauntered off.

“Well, I have no idea how they feel about me. I mean we get along and do great together but I don’t want to take a dive and be alone you know.” Tom finished.

Hermione and Ron shared a look. Both thinking, _that is literally how they had met._ They were not convinced, because from Harry’s account that was how they ran into each other and hated each other’s guts, yet having to partner for a class changed all that. 

Before they could continue on the door slammed open.

“Hey guys!” in came Harry, almost getting toppled by the pizza boxes he was carrying. “Yeah, noo… I’m fine, no need to offer me any help,” sarcasm dripping his words.

“Ohhh, woe you who is too short,” Ron snickered, receiving a glare from Harry. “I’m not the beanstalk that ordered several boxes,” his glare turning into mock worry and fear, putting the boxes down with Tom’s help, with a sharp gasp, “Mione I think Ron might need a visit to the hospitals for a case of worms, many, many worms.”

Hermione laughed, “really Harry, Scooby Doo, what a comparison.” Harry returned a grin.

“Alright lets dig in before Rogers there breathes it all in.” Harry smiled brilliantly towards Ron, receiving inaudible noises in return. Ron made his way over to his best mate, playfully punching him in the arm for making him the butt of the joke. 

Ron grinned wide, “good one Velma,” Harry made a noise, “hmm, maybe not you’re way too short for her just the glasses.”

“If anyone is Velma, that would be me,” Hermione cut in while grabbing a slice. “Of course you’d be her, I mean shaggy and Velma, now ain't that an ending.” Harry grinned at his friends blushed faces.

To turn attention from them, Ron looked at Tom, “and who’d you be?” Tom’s amused face turned into a pondering one and then smiled with all his perfect teeth flashing, “why, of course, I could only be the one and only charismatic Fred Jones.”

The other three rolled their eyes, fondly shaking their heads. “Wait! Then what does that leave me with?” Harry looked at his friends, eyeing them. Ron gave a snort, “you’re my best mate of course you’d be-”

Ron was easily interrupted by Tom, “of course you’d be the Daphne to my Fred,” giving a wink, “ain’t that right darling.” Harry softly hit Tom on his arm, Tom for his efforts received a bright smile, “all right that’s enough out of you Mr. Smooth Talker.”

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, _disgustingly adorable_ , they thought.

\--

“Hey! Voldie Moldie.”

Tom looked up to see Hermes perched on a railing hanging upside down, waving at him. Tom approached closer to the other, “if I wasn’t so fond of you I would have pushed you off,” Tom greeted.

Hermes made a sharp inhale, “Who? Me?” he gestured to himself in mock shock. Tom snorted, “is there anyone else smart-ass.”

“How shameless, Mister my eyes are up here. I’m having a case of deja vu,” Hermes laughed as he sat up. Tom shook his head in fondness, closing the gaps between them further.

How that _one_ had become _multiple_ times. To Tom’s surprise the job went very well, they worked great together. Covering each other's bases and shortcoming. The perfect duo… well Hermes had help and so did he but it was just them scheming together. And Tom… well he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So what are we up to tonight?” Tom asked as he leaned against the railings himself. He heard some rustling noise then without warning a box was suddenly shoved in front of his face. “What’s this?” Tom asked, taking the box.

Hermes tutted, “wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise now would I? Just open it Mister V.”

Tom closely looked at the box… A lunch box… with cartoon figures. It made Tom feel warm against the night breeze. It was a clashing color of turquoise, light green, and orange. The Mystery Machine, Tom mused. Inside the van he could make out the meddling kids. Tom opened the lunch box, his breath caught in his throat.

“What’s got your tongue this time?”

Tom looked up at Hermes, “this is…” Hermes hummed, “yep, it is, hope ya don’t mind that I, you know…”

Tom looked down in the box, there laid amongst one of the flowers was a ring. Glinting under the moonlight, crimson scarlet. “The flower, it’s…”

“A red tulip.” Hermes cleared his throat, stuttering around his words, “it’s umm… well, you know. A de- dec-” Tom wondered if Hermes was the same shade as the flower or ring under the mask. Having built enough courage, Hermes gripped the railing like a lifeline and blurted out, “ **a declaration of my love!** ” Then took a gulp of air waiting for the other’s response.

Tom was wide-eyed, his face aflame, and his heart was erratic and thumping faster than he could breathe. So Tom did what any reasonable person would do and sat there gaping, only furthering Hermes agony and anxiousness. 

“V! Say something, the silence is going to be the death of me and you’re going to have a corpse on your hands as a second gift.” Hermes nervously bit out.

This broke Tom out of his stupor, it was but a mere whisper, a breath that the winds carried over to it’s rightful receiver, “ _yes._ ”

Hermes was dumbstruck, “wait, what?”

Tom took off the gloves he was wearing and offered up his hand and the box. “I accept your declaration.” Tom stated with as much determination and clarity in his voice but really he felt like he hasn’t been asleep for days and is shot up on caffeine. He was giddy all over, shaking along with the palpitations of his heart.

Hermes finally exhaled his breath slowly, with nervous fingers he took the ring and slid it on. Sealing the deal. He was going to move his hand away but Tom grasped it, encasing his longer fingers over the smaller hand, trapping it against his.

Whispers of love carried away with the breeze under the beautiful night sky, the stars and moon a witness to their testament.

\--

“Well you’re in a good mood.” Hermione stated as she walked over to sit across from her ravenette friend who had a dreamy smile on his face and looked like he’s on cloud nine, maybe higher.

Harry let out a dreamy sigh. “A very good mood,” Ron offered.

“Yeah an amazing mood. It’s such a beautiful day.” Ron and Hermione looked out the window where rain and branches hit against the glass with the full might of the wind as if it had wrongly offended them. A storm was lashing through the city, that classes even got cancelled. The both of them sipped their warm tea, _a beautiful day indeed_ , they thought.

There was a knock at their door, bringing them out of their peace and quietness. Ron went and opened the door to be greeted with the one and only Tom. Who held out peace offerings, hot cocoa and pastries. 

This time as well Ron and Hermione noticed the smile on Tom’s face. It was a very genuine and pleasant smile, really it should be but… it looked unsettling on his face. Way too out of the norm for Riddle to be donning that kind of smile. _Just what in the twilight zone was going on_ , they wondered.

Tom approached closer to Harry, hand extended out with the drink. “Hot cocoa and pastries right?” Harry made a nod of agreement, humming, he turned to Tom to get his spike of sugar. 

Only to freeze.

His viridescent eyes growing wide in shock, mouth gaped open, and shoulders tense. “ **_V!_** ”

And just like that, the peaceful evening comes to an abrupt end at the sound of a drinking splattering against the floor and an assortment of pastries tumbling in its wake.

Tom looked as if he saw a ghost, no it was as if he was one himself, having grown many shades paler than he already is. Mouth agape and eyebrows rocketing heavenward. 

Everyone stood there staring at each other. Tom and Harry at each other, Hermione not knowing who to look at between the two, and Ron eyeing the two but also the spilt food.

“Holy shit!” was the only exclamation heard in the room aside from the beating of the rain against the building. “Is this for real?” Harry mumbled out.

Tom took a nervous gulp, he really messed up bad this time didn’t he. Just as shocking as that was, what surprised him even further was not fear of jail but fear that his friends would shun him away. It seems these surprises just won’t stop coming.

“Ha-Harry,” Tom stuttered out, “just what are you trying to say?” Tom gave a nervous chuckle.

Harry walked up to Tom, hands reaching out that Tom almost flinched away but he steeled himself against it. Warm fingers rested against his face shifting him downward. Tom stared in astonishment that he was not met with accusation but tear filled eyes, threatening to fall.

“It’s me, your partner in crime,” Harry whispered, “I’m Hermes,” Harry quivered out breathlessly, hands already shaking.

 _Truly one surprise after another_ , Tom thought. Tom’s hand reached up to grab Harry’s in his, and it felt true. It felt like the small warm hands his colder fingers wrapped around just the night before. It felt the same. He let out a shuddering breath because if it was true then… the possibilities.

“Umm… so are you guys actually gonna explain or just continue on with the soap opera.” Ron interjected. Then a realization dawned on both him and Hermione, but he was able to get it out first. “Are you kidding me! Seriously! You guys were fucking pining for each other without even knowing it was each other. Ohh bloody hell!”

“Disgustingly flirtatious and sickeningly sweet that it’ll rot your teeth.” Hermione nodded along.

“Wait! H-how do yo-you guys know…” Tom cut in, confused all the same.

To which Harry just laughed, wiping away his tears. Tom looked down at him in concern, “are you alright Harry?”

Harry looked up, smiling at the man he declared his love to just the night before, “actually, I’m more than alright. So, why don’t we all sit down and talk this out. There’s a lot of explaining to do.”

\--

“So… you’re Voldemort?” Ron looked at Tom, trying to hold back his shock at bay, but failing at. He was still trying to reel in that fact, thinking the world truly is small.

“Yes,” Tom deadpanned for the last time, in the past hour, “it’s me, for the last time.” And in that last hour, he and Harry had not let go of each others’ hands and were stuck like glue together side by side. Basking in each others’ presence for the first time, not on some random building rooftop but in the security of Harry’s home.

Hermione prizes herself in being a very reasonable person, staying very logical, but even she could not help the fact that she was astounded to say the least. How could the planets align so… perfectly, way too perfectly. She couldn’t help but think what kind of romance story this is turning out to be.

“That ring… No way… Harry! You wicked bastard, you still had some left.” started Ron, finally eyeing the ring on Tom’s finger. Which earned him a light smack from his girlfriend for foul language.

Harry grinned at his ginger friend, “well… It was our first steal and instead of selling it after we split it, I decided to keep a small chunk of the stone. My most precious first treasure and steal, so I thought it was very fitting since that was how we first met.” Harry turned to Tom, giving him a dazzling smile and Tom… well he was enamoured by it.

“Ugh, enough. I already eat enough sweets to get diabetes, I don’t need your teeth rotting sweet fluff to add on to it.” Ron scrunched his nose in distaste then he turned to his girlfriend. “Aren’t they filthy sweet”

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend, “Yes, disgustingly sugary, my parents would have a heart attack.” Harry rolled his eyes at his friends’ antics.

“So, you two are the backup. The ones behind the scene.” Tom looked at the two in amusement. Ron's involvement is not too much of a shocker but who would have thought that Hermione Granger, Miss perfect goody shoes who follows every rule there is to a tee, was also involved.

Ron and Hermione spluttered, Ron then shrieked out, “H-how did yo-you know,” then narrowed his eyes, a frown on his face, “and why aren’t you more surprised, act more surprised.” Then he sniffed haughtily, one on par with the Malfoys, “at least **_I_ **had the decency to, so have some decorum.”

Tom answered just as snobbishly, continuing on the charade, “why, of course I would know, I’m a real Einstein haven’t Harry told you.” Tom peeked an eye open at Harry, grinning. Now, it was Harry's turn to splutter, his tan skin now flushed deep red, mouth closing and opening trying to find something to say. _So, that’s how he looks like when he’s blushing,_ Tom thought and smirked thinking how he would like to see more of it.

“Tom,” Harry cried out pleadingly, “don’t! Th-they don’t know.” dropping his head into his hands, not daring to look at his friends.

“Umm… you know what. Yeah… we’ll just save that for later.” Hermione stated as she and Ron went a bit pale. Yeah… no, they definitely need to have a talk with him later. A gay disaster waiting to happen indeed. Knowing him, he probably flirted with a **_dangerous_ ** man, a complete stranger.

Harry peeked through his fingers only to catch the look Ron and Hermione sent him. He was in deep shit now, the looks on their faces promised a scolding but a whole lecture from Mione. So much for spending more time with Tom, that bastard, getting him in trouble already. He guessed it’s to be expected seeing how he was the youngest, even Ron won’t let him off lightly.

“Why did you guys start stealing anyways, I certainly did not think Granger would be involved.” Tom’s voice cut through the silent conversation the three were having with their expressions.

“For Mione actually. We didn’t have much money for her tuition, me and Ron were gonna dip out after graduating highschool and work to support her. _But_ , missy over there refused, saying she wouldn’t have us slaving away just for her gain.” Harry began, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Little did she know that we’re slaving away under tons of college workload. We’re practically zombies. She probably wanted to suffer more than a part time job. Truly sadistic this one.” Ron laughed as he was trying to protect himself with a couch pillow from his girlfriend.

“So you guys just said why not just rob the exhibition.” 

“I mean we’re actually very good at it even before practicing for it. Hermione’s great with computers, Ron excelled at planning it out. He knows the city like the back of his hand. And I was great at doing the actual swiping of precious artifacts, jewels, and whatnot. You know: agile, flexible, and all.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tom.

“So this is what you’ve been up to during your,” Hermione moved up her fingers doing air quotations, “rendezvous when there is no need for one.”

“Yeah you’re definitely getting a curfew young man, you can count on that.” Ron added sounding as stern as he can.

\--

It was a full moon that hung up in the night sky, a blue moon at that. It was bewitchingly beautiful. There were splatters of stars that covered the sky like freckles. The sky in itself was bare of any clouds this night, showing off the blue and purple hues that have not plunged into darkness yet.

It was very quiet this night compared to many other nights. Sounds of distant blaring horns and screeches barely reached skywards. It was a very calm night.

On top one of the many buildings sat two people off the edge of the roof. Legs dangling off the side carelessly of the thirty story infrastructure.

“So what are we stealing this time V.” Harry was fully pressed against Tom, basking in the warmth of the other. The taller of the two encasing him with his arm against his chest.

“It’s gonna be a grand steal.” Tom hummed as he lazily traced along Harry’s shoulder.

“How grand are we talking here? Lavish or ancient? Maybe both?” 

“It’s precious, it is unlike the others.”

Harry turned his head to look up at Tom, “how rare are we talking? It has to be super extra rare if it's more precious than the one of a kind collection you already have so far.”

“Hmmm… I’m hoping it is one of many more to come. I hope and I wish.”

Harry let out a huff, “Come on Voldie, the suspense is killing me. You don’t want that do you, we only just started dating.” 

Tom let out a rich chuckle close to Harry’s ear, which sent shivers up his spine. And Harry would rather not think about the reasoning behind those shivers, definitely not before a job… definitely not…

Tom leant down, closing the gap between their faces. Harry’s heart was beating against his ribs that it felt like it would just burst out. He thought it was unfair, completely unfair. It should be illegal, a crime for Tom to do this. He looked breathtaking against the backdrop of the blue moon, ethereal.

Harry could feel his face practically burn crimson, he brought his hands to cover his face. With no mask in the way he felt exposed, and it was no good for his heart, and Tom was not helping.

“I want to steal something far beyond any price and so very, very valuable to me.” Tom breathed, he brought his hands to cup Harry’s face. And Harry at this point was taking stuttering breathes, which was just not enough to keep up with the turbulent thumps of his heart.

“ ** _Hey! We’re still here! And don’t you dare do anything before you have even taken him out on a proper date!”_ ** Ron’s shout through the earpiece had Harry jerking his hands away from his face in surprise.

Tom was amused. They had been the ones adamant that he and Harry just got together already. Now it was hard to just get Harry all alone, those two were truly a thorn in his side. They wanted Harry to be in a happy relationship but not yet to be tainted. Too bad they’ll be failing at that. _How truly foolish._

 **_“Oi! I better not see a mark on him or els-”_ ** before Ron could finish, Tom had removed Harry’s earpiece, throwing it somewhere without care. Harry saw the wolfish smirk on Tom’s face and knew that it could only mean no good.

“Back to what I was saying gem,” Tom paused, smirk turning into a soft smile, “with your permission, could I steal a kiss?” With that Harry had forgotten how to breathe, his emerald wide eyes stared back at his lover. If he was blushing before, then now he’s probably a tomato. The cool night breeze did little to stave off the incoming onslaught of heat.

Harry took a big gulp, it was now or will... he wanted it now, “yes.” he stuttered out in a measly whisper.

That was all Tom needed, he leaned down more closer and left behind no space between their lips. Harry closed his eyes in anticipation as did Tom. Their first kiss was soft and light, it warmed them up from their very core.

But the light peppering kisses became more passionate and needy. More greedy, taking everything there is to take. Unrelenting in moving past the barriers of the lips, into the caverns of their mouths. After awhile they separated, flushed and panting for air.

“Would you like to take it somewhere else say… my place?” Tom looked at his lover who still seemed to be in a bit of a daze from the kiss before.

Harry looked up, meeting Tom’s eyes, “Your place? Isn’t the building far from here?”

Tom smirked, “Why darling, we’re already at the building and I,” Tom shuffled a bit and took out something that gleamed a bit under the moonlight, “have the key… well card to the kingdom. What do you say mon amour?”

“You planned this out well didn’t you?”

Tom laughed, “well I did tell you I’m stealing something very precious. It has to be foolproof, can’t have any mess ups now can I. It’d be a real shame to have my gem slip through my fingers.”

Harry sighed, “a real loss indeed,” he smiled up at his lover mischievously, “well what are you waiting for lover boy, I’m here and willing to be stolen away, make it snappy.”

Tom laughed as he helped Harry up from the edge of the roof, “however can I turn down that invitation. I hope it will not be rescinded anytime soon.”

Harry did a pondering motion as they walked towards the roof door, “hmmm… nope, there’s a no return policy, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“Good because it will be detrimental to my health if I had to let you go. You’ll have to make do with my dashingly charming self.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Prince Charming.”

With that, the door shuts behind them with a new one waiting to be opened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I struggled a lot coming up with name for Harry щ(ಥДಥщ). I spent hours and days on it and then I had an epiphany. Hermes fits very well here for Harry, seeing how he's the god of many, especially thieves. I was able to come up with it using Harry's name like a sort of anagram, yes his struggle during that part was also my struggle. But we made it.
> 
> The tin foil scene was from the TV show, Leverage, I have binged that show so much I have lost count.
> 
> I might make a follow up to this and make it a series. I do have an idea and it involves a certain platinum ferret. But I'm not set on it, I tend to go with the flow and I have no clue where that'll lead me.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, this is my first ever long story, it was suppose to be a very short fic, which is why there may be some loose ends like why didn't Harry and Tom just take off their masks and reveal themselves(!^-^), to protect themselves? maybe? Perhaps to keep the magic going with their alter egos, je ne sais pas.
> 
> Until next time then, adieu!! 😊


End file.
